Miscellanyi Mistletoe
by Denna
Summary: It’s Christmas time at Hogwarts and there’s some enchanted Mistletoe about. Damn Dumbledore for charming a locking spell on those whom are caught. COMPLETELY AU. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, etc. HAVE NOT DIED. YOU CAN SUGGEST/REQUEST PAIRINGS!
1. Day One – Dumbledore Announces

**Miscellany-i Mistletoe**

~A Heap Of Christmas Ficlets/Drabbles~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters.

**Pairing/s:** Draco/Harry.

**Warnings:** Language, slash, femmeslash, hetero, some characters may kiss around ;]

**Summary:** It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and there's some enchanted Mistletoe about. Damn Dumbledore for charming a locking spell on those whom are caught. **COMPLETELY AU**. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, etc. **HAVE NOT DIED**. YOU CAN SUGGEST/REQUEST PAIRINGS!

**Day One – Dumbledore Announces**

"Christmas is coming soon! I hope you enjoy my little Christmas surprises around the castle!" with a light chuckle the Headmaster of Hogwarts sits back down. He watches as the students talk enthusiastically about the upcoming holidays. His gift to them was enchanted mistletoe, there was no escape! A slight giggle bubbles past his lips and Professor McGonagall glances at him.

"Albus? What on earth are you laughing about?" the Deputy Headmistress demands. As Albus chuckles a bit more her eyebrows draw together giving him a stern glare.

"Oh, Minerva, I think the students will really get a kick out of my gift, that's all," however, the twinkle in the older man's blue eyes told a different story. That was _not_ all, something major is about to happen… Minerva hopes for the students sake it's nothing scary.

The students start leaving for classes while Albus, Minerva and the others at the Head Table head into a room with the sole purpose of flooing a teacher to his or her classroom. With a sigh Minerva heads to her first class of the day, 6th year Transfiguration with Slytherin and Gryffindor.

When she opens the classroom door the sight before her is not what she expected from Albus' '_gift_'. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are standing three feet apart and glaring at each other. There's no student within two feet of them, which just assures Minerva the two boys are stuck until they – she looks up, mistletoe – well, until they kiss, apparently.

"Oh, bugger off, Potter, there is no way in _hell_ I would kiss you," Malfoy spits, his face twisting into a forced disgust which leads Minerva to believe the blonde haired boy _would_ kiss Harry.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy, _no one_ wants to even _touch_ you," Harry snaps back folding his arms across his chest defensively. "But, if we want to get out and go to class…" the raven haired boy touches his nose out of habit. He doesn't wear the glasses anymore, but old habits and all that…

"Oh, so you're finally coming out of the broom closet, eh, Potter?" Draco smirks with a wink. In a flash, before anyone could react, Harry pounces across the small space and slams Draco into the wall. Minerva watches with wide eyes as her Gryffindor presses his lips harshly against the Slytherin's.

"Just for you, _Draco_," Harry murmurs before walking past the shocked Minerva into the classroom. The rest of the class follows, whispering about what had just happened. Shaking her head and glancing upward Minerva is relieved to see that the mistletoe has disappeared.

"Damn it, Albus…" she whispers to herself before she walks into the classroom to start the lesson.


	2. Day Two – Hermione Snags A Weasley

**Miscellany-i Mistletoe**

~A Heap Of Christmas Ficlets/Drabbles~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters.

**Pairing/s:** Each chapter will be different, and I will accept requests!

**Warnings:** Language, slash, femmeslash, hetero, some characters may kiss around ;]

**Summary:** It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and there's some enchanted Mistletoe about. Damn Dumbledore for charming a locking spell on those whom are caught. **COMPLETELY AU**. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, etc. **HAVE NOT DIED**. YOU CAN SUGGEST/REQUEST PAIRINGS!

**Day Two – Hermione Snags A Weasley**

Too much excitement was being created by the random mistletoes. No one knew where they would be, or when. Nor how they chose the people. Hermione wasn't really fussed about them, it wasn't like her to _want_ to kiss anyone, really.

However, the second day of the 'Miscellany-i Mistletoe', as it was dubbed by the students, Hermione found herself wondering if she would be caught, and who with? But being Hermione, she didn't alert anyone to her thoughts.

No one had lived up to the excitement of being caught that Harry and Draco had. In fact, hardly anyone had been caught since… No one that Hermione had seen. It was on her early morning walk to the Library that she started pondering the mistletoe out.

Why does it choose the people it chooses? How do they decide where to be? Why is Dumbledore so cruel? None of it made sense to the Know-It-All of Gryffindor. It is time for breakfast and then lessons when Ron and Harry find her.

"Hermione, these things are random," at least, that's what it sounds like from Ron. He has more pancakes in his mouth than Harry and Hermione have together. "It's not like they _choose_ people, they just appear," the redhead continues to inhale his food as the three of them head out of the hall and towards Charms.

In all the hustle and bustle Ron and Harry don't even notice when Hermione drops back suddenly. It's the sudden shout from the students around the two locked by the mistletoe that alerts them.

"Hermione!" Harry's yell is heard over everything, "just do it, Herm," he whispers. Hermione turns to see _who_ she's going to be kissing. She's set to be with a Weasley, but not _this_ Weasley.

"Hi, Hermione, I suppose we should get this over and done with, hm?" Ginny smiles shyly, her straight teeth worrying her lip. Hermione's eyes go wide as she realises what it is she must do, and with who! She could _never_ have imagined this…

Ginny bows her head slightly, a blush grazing her cheeks delicately. Instinctively Hermione reaches out to brush a piece of red hair from the younger girls face. Her fingers whisper over Ginny's cheek and guide her face up. Time stops for a moment as Ginny opens her brown eyes, and then their lips meet in a soft and tender kiss.

For a first kiss, Hermione has natural talent and Ginny is breathless by the end. The two blush and head to class, the sound of cheering resounding in the halls after them. The only question Hermione still has is _how do they choose_?


	3. Day Three – All I Want For Christmas

**Miscellany-i Mistletoe**

~A Heap Of Christmas Ficlets/Drabbles~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters.

**Pairing/s:** Remus/Severus

**Warnings:** Language, slash, femmeslash, hetero, some characters may kiss around ;]

**Summary:** It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and there's some enchanted Mistletoe about. Damn Dumbledore for charming a locking spell on those whom are caught. **COMPLETELY AU**. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, etc. **HAVE NOT DIED**. YOU CAN SUGGEST/REQUEST PAIRINGS!

**Day Three – All I Want For Christmas Is My Wolfsbane Potion**

Remus' head snaps up as he catches the scent of that impossible man. The werewolf follows the cinnamon trail into the Great Hall and sits next to the dark haired man. His nose twitches as he notices an odd smell, something almost… Christmassy. He shakes his head and turns to the other man.

"Severus, how is the Wolfsbane Potion going?" Remus asks cheerily, trying to ignore the smell of Christmas.

"Fine, Remus, I have it prepared in my rooms. If you would like to retrieve it now…" the dark haired man trails off. Remus nods and the two leave the Hall. Well, almost, they are stopped by an invisible barrier just before the doors.

The werewolves nose twitches as the smell of Christmas presses in on the two of them. He looks up, mistletoe… Well at least he knows the scent now…

"Well, shall we?" he grins at his co-worker. The smile fades when he sees the look of utter hatred on Severus' face. Remus rolls his eyes and quickly kisses Severus, who reacts by wiping his sleeve across his mouth and stalking down to the dungeons.

"You know how to use the potion, I assume," he snaps forcing the phial of Wolfsbane into Remus' hand. Remus nods, a small smile on his lips before he turns and leaves.


	4. Day Four – Problems In Potions

**Miscellany-i Mistletoe**

~A Heap Of Christmas Ficlets/Drabbles~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters.

**Pairing/s:** Harry/Severus

**Warnings:** Language, slash, femmeslash, hetero, some characters may kiss around ;]

**Summary:** It's Christmas time at Hogwarts and there's some enchanted Mistletoe about. Damn Dumbledore for charming a locking spell on those whom are caught. **COMPLETELY AU**. Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, etc. **HAVE NOT DIED**. YOU CAN SUGGEST/REQUEST PAIRINGS!

**Day Four – Problems In Potions**

"Damn it, Potter," Severus snarls stalking down the row of cauldrons to the student in question. "How hard is it to make a simple grease removing potion?" the raven haired boy shudders with repressed laughter.

"Well, if you're a Potions Master, why don't you make your own grease removing potion," the class looks at the Golden Boy, shocked. "I mean, we all know you need it," he reaches up to touch Severus' hair, recoiling at the greasy feel of it.

"Detention, Potter," he turns to stride back to the front of the class. "You have no right – what the…" he turns sharply back to Harry and looks at the ceiling. Yep, there it is, another blasted mistletoe. He would have to kill Dumbledore for this.

"Surely this can't be right…" the quiet voice of Hermione whispers. Rules were rules. Teachers and students could _not_ do this sort of thing! Especially seeing as Harry is only 16, if he were 17 or 18, it might be ok, but not while he's 16!

"Professor Dumbledore would have made sure they will capture people within a _reasonable_ age range," Severus snarls roughly, folding his arms across his chest. Harry glares back at him, trying to work out a way to get out, without having to kiss Snape. Kissing Malfoy was bad enough.

"There's gotta be a way around it," Harry murmurs to himself. "Just have to work it out…" Severus' eyes linger for a moment on the teens lips as he speaks. Full and pink, just _begging_ to be kissed.

"DAMN IT, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" he shouts suddenly. Another charm, that if you don't act, it becomes desirable. He could see similar thoughts forming in Harry's mind. Sweet and innocent, just the way Severus likes them… "NO!" but it's a lost battle, he's already in front of the teen.

Harry blushes as Severus' long fingers cradle his face, gently manoeuvring the two of them into a chaste kiss. For a moment both men forget their hatred of one another and just enjoy the sweet kiss.

"Ew," the aristocratic voice of Draco snaps the two of them from the moment. Harry glares harshly at the older man, who in turn sneers and walks back to the front of the room.

Another charm, Albus, what on earth are you thinking?


End file.
